Crise d'asthme
by Loua
Summary: Cent mots suffisent pour prendre à la gorge et faire passer toute l'intensité qu'ils contiennent. Les crises d'asthme s'alignent, avale sans respirer, tu reprendras ton souffle après.
1. Plutôt mourir !

**Rappel : **Ceci est un drabble, un exercice de style en cent mots tout juste. Donc oui c'est très court, pas la peine de hurler, c'est fait pour.

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto, qu'il s'empoisonne donc avec les petits plats de son perso adoré tiens.

* * *

**Plutôt mourir !**

Il était des vérités générales que tout un chacun, d'un accord tacite, reconnaissait comme véridiques. L'une d'entre elles était qu'un shinobi devait se méfier de tout ce qu'il mangeait, buvait, ou simplement ingurgitait, quelle que fût sa nature. Une autre était que, si pris par l'ennemi, un shinobi ne révélait jamais sa mission, même sous la torture, quitte à en mourir.

Cependant, il fallait avouer que la première thèse handicapait fortement la deuxième dans un cas précis.

- Pitié ! J'avouerai tout ! Pitié !

Le bourreau éloigna le bol du prisonnier, un rictus aux lèvres. La cuisine de Naruto faisait vraiment des merveilles.


	2. Rage au ventre

**Disclaimer : **Naruto appartient à Kishimoto, d'ailleurs j'aimerais pas avoir les beuglements de Sasuke et Naruto constamment dans les oreilles. Qu'il les garde merci bien.

* * *

**Comment faire sauter les plombs d'une kunoichi en deux leçons.**

- Non.  
- Comment ça non ?!  
- Non comme non.  
- Mais si !  
- Non.  
- Si je te dis !  
- Non.  
- Et pourquoi non d'abord, hein ?  
- Parce que.  
- C'est pas une réponse !  
- Si.  
- Mais noooon !  
- Dis-moi seulement pourquoi je devrais.  
- J'en ai besoin !  
- M'en fous.  
- Je vais mourir sinon !  
- Bon débarras.  
- Egoïste sans coeur !  
- C'est le propre d'un ninja.  
- Alleeeez sois sympa !!  
- Fous-moi la paix.  
- Tu pourrais aider tes potes !  
- Depuis quand j'en ai ?  
- Je compte pour rien ?!  
- Rien c'est déjà généreux.

Un mot supplémentaire et Sakura envisageait sérieusement de trucider ses coéquipiers. Tout ça pour un bête bol de ramen à payer, elle devait halluciner…


	3. Paisible soirée

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab, Naruto et tout le toutim appartient à Kishimoto. Gaara et Kankuro appartiennent à Temari (bah hé, le droit d'aînesse !).**  
**

* * *

**Paisible soirée.**

Elle cligna des yeux, avait cru voir la lumière s'éteindre un instant fugace. Un regard à la lampe à huile qui brûlait tranquillement lui assura qu'elle avait rêvé. Elle retourna à son livre, ramena ses pieds transis sous son plaid. La nuit du désert était glacée, et les murs de pierre ne gardaient pas la chaleur longtemps après le coucher du soleil.

Un bruit de chute provenant de l'étage lui fit lever la tête. Des chocs sourds succédèrent à des cris. Ses frères se chamaillaient. La maison trembla, menaça presque de s'effondrer. La flammèche vacilla.

Elle continua sa lecture, habituée.


	4. Chhht

**Disclaimer : **Appartiennent à Kishimoto, tout ça...

Le site m'a bousillé ma mise en page...

* * *

**Chhhht… **

Le vent dans les feuilles…

Le crissement des grillons…

Le crépitement du feu de bois…

Les sanglots d'un enfant dans sa chambre…

Le roulement de la mer qui meurt sur la plage…

Le feulement courroucé d'un chat à l'autre bout de la forêt…

L'égouttement régulier d'une stalactite dans la grotte à l'autre bout du monde…

L'explosion ignorée d'une étoile qui naît comme un feu d'artifice dans un coin de l'univers…

Le bruissement de la vie qui fait paisiblement son nid dans le ventre d'une femme de passage…

Shino sourit. On entend tant de belles choses une fois qu'on se tait.


	5. Let's come back home

**Disclaimer : **Haku appartient à Zabuza qui appartient à Kishimoto. Ouais ma bonne dame.**  
**

* * *

**C'est la dernière fois que tu me fais ça.**

Faudra qu'il lui dise que le petit pépin… était plus gros que prévu…  
Faudra qu'il l'engueule pour sa… connerie…  
Faudra qu'il le frappe fort… pour que ça rentre dans son crâne…  
Faudra qu'il se… qu'il se fasse pardonner…  
Faudra qu'il… l'embrasse… une fois…  
Faudra que… faudra que ça se répète pas… non… surtout pas…  
Faudrait que ça… s'arrête de tourner… si possible…  
Faudrait qu'il vienne l'aider… peut-être…  
Faudrait qu'il… lui dise… je t'aime un jour…  
Faudrait qu… qu'il lui dise… merci… aussi…  
Faudrait… qu'il se relève… et que… et qu'ils rentrent à… à la maison…  
Faudrait… que…  
Fau… drait… oui…  
- Haku…


	6. C'est pas une raison !

**Disclaimer : **Shikamaru appartient à sa daronne... euh à Kishimoto. Je fatigue moi...

* * *

**C'est pas une raison !**

- Encore au lit ?! Non mais tu sais quelle heure il est seulement ? Bon à rien ! Tu crois qu'un ninja passe sa vie à dormir ou quoi ? T'as vu l'état de ta chambre ?! Pas moyen d'y mettre un pied ! Tu me feras le plaisir de la ranger, que ça soit nickel ! Et j'aimerais que tu me répondes quand je te parle au lieu de regarder ailleurs, fils indigne ! Noooon te recouche pas, allez habille-toi, plus vite que ça ! Je veux te voir prêt à la cuisine dans deux minutes !

Shikamaru se leva en maugréant. Des fois, il enviait Naruto, quand même…


	7. Vagabondage

**Disclaimer : **Sasuke appartient à Sakura qui appartient à Naruto qui appartient à Kakashi qui appartient au Paradis du Batifolage qui appartient à Jiraya qui appartient à Kishimoto qui appartient au Sharingan d'Itachi qui appartient à Sasuke. La boucle est bouclée. Et moi j'vais me faire un café...

* * *

**Vagabondage.**

Il avait toujours cru que son destin était tout tracé.

Dès son enfance, son père le lui avait fait comprendre, et il s'était efforcé de suivre sa volonté pour être reconnu.

Plus tard, son frère lui fit prendre un tournant décisif. Il lui montra une autre voie, lui mit des oeillères. Depuis il n'avait plus qu'un but, persuadé que rien ne pourrait jamais l'entraver.

Sauf qu'en plein milieu de cette route si droite déboula une furie, un hystérique et un pervers. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas les contourner

Alors il l'accepta et les accompagna pour un bout de chemin.


	8. Pierre papier ciseaux

**Disclaimer : **Le concept de ce couple ne m'appartient pas. Ni même les membres du couple à mieux y regarder. Ceux-là sont sortis du cerveau de Kishimoto. Et l'idée de les caser ensemble... bah, on va dire que ça appartient aux yaoi-fan, non ?

**Note : **Le titre a aucun rapport, donc vous bousillez pas les neurones à essayer d'en trouver un.

* * *

**Pierre papier ciseaux.**

Il s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise, élargit son col d'un geste naturel. Neji serre le poing sur son pantalon. L'autre lui jette un regard en coin, s'assure de l'efficacité de sa technique. La victime respire à fond et se concentre sur sa feuille. Un bruissement de tissu lui donne envie de s'arracher les cheveux. Il relève la tête. Jambes écartées, à moitié couché sur son siège, Naruto se mordille la lèvre, l'air alangui. Le digne héritier du clan Hyûga craque presque avec soulagement et laisse libre cours à son imagination.

C'est sûr, les étoiles brilleront fort ce soir.


	9. Les yeux dans le vague

**Disclaimer : **Toujours à Kishimoto pour ne pas varier. J'ai pas assez de sousous pour racheter les droits d'auteurs de la série.

* * *

**Les yeux dans le vague.**

Elle le cherche. Elle demande aux passants, vous l'avez pas vu ? Une réponse négative, regard baissé, triste et vitreux, eux non plus ils veulent pas voir la réalité.

Elle demande aux passants, mais pourquoi y'a toutes ces larmes au fond de vous ? Elle s'est cachée les yeux mieux que tout le monde. On murmure qu'elle est folle.

Elle sait qu'il lui manque quelque chose, quelque part au fond de sa poitrine. Elle a toute sa vie pour s'en rendre compte. En attendant elle doit retrouver son professeur. Elle a le dernier tome de son livre préféré pour lui.


	10. Sa faiblesse

**Disclaimer : **Lee appartient à Gai... Ou bien l'inverse ?

* * *

**Sa faiblesse.**

Il caresse d'une main nostalgique le bois éclaté d'un poteau. Il regarde autour de lui, ce terrain tellement familier. On se croirait en pleine nature. Ses yeux tombent sur les béquilles qu'il doit trimballer partout. D'un accès de rage, il les jette loin de lui. D'un poing trop faible il frappe un tronc d'arbre, encore et encore. Ses phalanges sont en sang. Il s'en fout. Ca lui rendra pas sa force. Un vertige le saisit, pourquoi lui et pourquoi maintenant ? Il est inutile désormais. Il est un poids aux chevilles des autres. Le fauve de jade de Konoha est mort


	11. Promenade

**Disclaimer : **Le corbeau m'appartient. Non mais. Le reste est à Kishimoto, vous connaissez.

* * *

**Promenade.**

Sur un chemin de terre, il longe un champ bordé d'une clôture. Un corbeau, perché sur un poteau, le regarde de loin. Il allonge le bras pour l'attraper. L'oiseau s'envole, se repose sur le suivant. Et recommence. Il le nargue du haut de l'épouvantail. Au milieu des plumes noires brille un œil rouge. Il court, crie, attends ! L'animal croasse, déploie ses ailes aux nuages de sang. Tu me hais pas assez pour me tuer. Le garçon trébuche, tombe dans la boue, le voit s'évanouir à l'horizon.

Sasuke se retrouva assis dans son lit, hagard, la peur sur la peau.


	12. Ad extremum tempus diei

**Disclaimer : **Le sable appartient à Gaara, ou bien l'inverse, en fait je sais pas. Ils s'appartiennent mutuellement ?... Enfin, c'est à Kishimoto quoi.**  
**

* * *

**Ad extremum tempus diei.**

Le moment le plus dur, c'est en plein cœur de la nuit, quand tout le village dort paisiblement. Là, même de loin, il ne peut plus tenir compagnie à ceux qui le rejettent. Et lui, condamné à veiller, à errer, sans repos, comme une âme damnée. C'est ce qu'il s'est toujours dit. L'enfer, ça doit ressembler à ça. Alors parfois, il saute les remparts et il s'enfuit dans le désert. Il court. Et un tsunami de sable le poursuit, menace de l'engloutir à chaque pas. Il joue. Et si personne ne veut de lui, son protecteur sera toujours son ami.


	13. Pas une vie

**Disclaimer : **A cet âge-là on peut pas vraiment dire que Sakura appartienne encore à ses parents... La crise d'adolescence, tout ça... De toute façon c'est à Kishimoto, pas de quoi s'en faire du beurre.

* * *

**Pas une vie.**

Le masque les mettait mal à l'aise. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, le monde des shinobis restait un mystère pour eux. Le choix de leur fille leur faisait peur, très peur, surtout au vu de l'homme constamment aux aguets assis en face d'eux. Il les avait avertis. Mort possible à chaque mission. Dommages collatéraux atroces, folie, handicaps probables. Et savoir qu'elle faisait équipe avec le réceptacle du démon... Pourtant, d'une certaine façon, la promesse du nouveau maître les rassurait un peu : il ferait passer la vie de ses élèves avant tout, même avant la sienne. Sakura était entre de bonnes mains.


	14. Un enfer

**Disclaimer : **Ouais ben son renard de malheur il peut se le garder, Kishimoto ! J'viens pas réclamer, sur ce coup-là !**  
**

* * *

**Un enfer.**

La rage grogne, le sang pulse, la haine coule à flots, les flammes lèchent le cœur. Les yeux se fendent et brillent.  
Les yeux rouges, rouges comme le chakra qui prend forme derrière lui. Une ombre immense. Puant l'envie de tuer.  
Les griffes poussent, les marques faciales se creusent. Jusqu'au sang. La langue mutine le goutte entre deux canines proéminentes. Bestiales.  
Certainement pas humaines.  
Un petit sourire carnassier. Un grondement féroce.  
_Tuer._  
Non, pas humain.  
Démoniaque.  
_Ca_ sent la peur qui afflue de partout, qui l'assaille, qui occulte le reste, qui le rend fou. Cette terreur…  
_Lui_, il est dangereux.


	15. Sangs

**Disclaimer : **Quelqu'un veut d'une Sakura berserk ?... Non ? Bah elle restera à Kishimoto alors, il a qu'à se débrouiller avec ses persos.**  
**

* * *

**Sang.**

Elle l'avait toujours su.  
_Elle courait à travers bois._  
Elle l'avait toujours senti.  
_Elle flairait son odeur._  
Il avait suivi le traître .  
_Elle les retrouverait._  
Il avait déserté le village.  
_Elle les connaissait trop bien._  
Il l'avait retrouvé.  
_C'était jamais que deux cons.  
_Il l'avait combattu.  
_Deux cons qu'elle pleurerait longtemps._  
Il avait perdu.  
_Deux cons qui s'étaient entretués._  
Elle l'avait perdu.  
_L'un contre l'autre dans la chaleur de la nuit._  
Elle le vengerait.  
_Tous les trois._  
Elle le tuerait.  
_Toute seule._  
Elle ramènerait son cadavre.  
_Toute seule._  
Elle tuerait Sasuke.  
_Elle avait toujours su qu'elle mourrait toute seule._


	16. Assaut

**Disclaimer : **Je le déplore, les ciseaux m'appartiennent pas non plus... **  
**

* * *

**Assaut.**

Expliquez-lui ce qu'elle foutait avec des ciseaux et un immense sourire, pour voir ?...  
- Ils sont pas un peu longs ?  
Il haussa un sourcil, n'osant pas croire sa déveine. Nooooooon...  
- Si.  
Le traître !  
- Tiens-le bien, j'aurais pas envie de lui trancher la gorge en dérapant…  
Il la sentait mal, la lueur sadique dans ses yeux turquoise…  
- A vos ordres !  
Et avant qu'il ait pu protester, il se retrouva cheveux détachés, coincé contre le dossier de sa chaise par son pote de toujours, le clic-clac des ciseaux près des oreilles. Super…  
- Ino t'es vraiment galère…  
- Et toi t'es mignon sans ton espèce de palmier.


	17. You've got secrets too

**Disclaimer : **J'vais finir par tomber à court d'idées pour mes disclaimers, donc non, ils sont toujours à Kishimoto.**  
**

* * *

**You've got secrets too.**

Faut avouer que la tête du conseil réuni valait largement une photo, mais personne a eu dans l'idée d'immortaliser les mâchoires sur les genoux et les yeux hors des orbites de tous ces vénérables anciens. Bande de cons. C'est tellement facile de les provoquer. Autant que de manipuler des gosses de cinq ans. Suffit de dépasser un peu les règles et ils se sentent plus. C'est presque jouissif, dans un sens. C'est peut-être pour ça que Neji a embrassé Hinata au milieu de ce beau monde. Pour montrer qu'il est pas d'accord avec les règles. Chacun sa rébellion, non ?


	18. De griffes et de crocs

**Disclaimer : **Je réclame des droits sur les tatous ! Le reste peut retourner d'où il vient, c'est à dire au studio de Kishimoto.

* * *

**De griffes et de crocs.**

Kiba eut cinq chiens.  
Le lendemain de la mort d'Akamaru, il zézayait étrangement. Kurenai grimaça, sans rien demander.  
Après celle du deuxième, une large compresse dépassait du col de son tee-shirt. Hana haussa un sourcil intrigué.  
La troisième fois, plusieurs éclats métalliques à ses oreilles retinrent l'attention de Tsume.  
Au quatrième, au rotenburo, Shino resta stoïque à la vue de l'anneau qui brillait à son téton droit.  
Quelques temps après le cinquième, Hinata entraperçut des arabesques noires tatouées à l'endroit de son cœur.  
Puis il prit sa retraite.  
Et toutes ses bêtes restèrent gravées profondément en lui jusqu'à sa mort.


	19. Charmant mais pas trop

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce beau monde appartient à Kishimoto, lalala…

**Note : **Pour la fille, imaginez qui vous voulez, c'est ouvert.

* * *

**…****Et d'un baiser il réveilla la princesse… Geste qu'il regretta aussitôt...**

- Dis Kakashi ?  
- …  
- Kakashi ?  
- Hmmm ?  
- En fait je me demandais…  
- Hm ?  
- T'en as pas marre de toujours porter ton masque ?  
- Hmm…  
- Nan parce que j'me disais, comme ça, ça doit être vachement chaud, non ?...  
- Hm hm…  
- Et puis c'est pas pratique, ça t'étouffe pas à force ?  
- Hmm…  
- C'est pas que j'suis curieuse mais…  
- Hm ?  
- Tu veux pas l'enlever ?  
- …  
- Hein dis ?  
- Hmmmmmm…  
- J'te donnerai quelque chose en échange !  
- Hmmmm ?  
- Allez, dis, tu veux quoi ?  
- Hm…  
- Euh… pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?...  
- Hmmm…  
- Quoi ?... J'ai quelque chose su…  
- …  
- Hmmm… mmmm !!!  
- …  
- Non mais ça va pas ! Pervers !  
- Si tu pouvais te taire, ça serait déjà pas mal.


	20. Au petit bonheur du matin

**Disclaimer : **C'est pas une surprise, les persos appartiennent à Kishimoto. L'idée du couple appartient à une amie à moi. Y'a plus qu'à deviner lequel c'est, de couple.**  
**

* * *

**Au petit bonheur du matin.**

Lorsque Tenten s'éveilla, il lui manquait la respiration du corps d'habitude confortablement pelotonné contre le sien. Elle se redressa dans la chaleur des draps, cligna des yeux à la lueur du jour naissant, et la trouva assise au pied du lit, un plaid autour de ses épaules nues, ses longs cheveux blonds libérés de leur queue de cheval, et une tasse de café fumant entre les mains. Rêveuse, elle contemplait le ciel rose qui attendait l'astre royal par la baie vitrée, seul lien avec le monde. Elle le lui avait dit. Qu'elle était amoureuse de l'aube autant que d'elle.


	21. Umi no oto

**Disclaimer : **Simplement pas à moi, merci Kishimoto.**  
**

* * *

**Umi no oto.**

Le tic tac de l'horloge tente de le ramener à l'ordre. Il est tard, tu dois dormir. Une nuit sans sommeil c'est pas sérieux à ton âge. Il s'en moque.  
Il a l'habitude.   
Il a pas envie de sombrer. Car partout où il va, la nuit, c'est plein de tous ces morts qu'il entend hurler. Le cauchemar des shinobis.  
Il est pas parvenu à s'y faire.   
Alors il a changé de métier, dans l'espoir d'entendre le rire des enfants par-dessus le cliquètement du temps qui passe.  
Sans succès.  
Avec un soupir, Iruka regarde la lune. Demain sera une longue journée.


	22. Glace à la fraise

**Disclaimer : **Toujours au même, on change pas une équipe qui gagne...**  
**

* * *

**Glace à la fraise.**  
Assis sur son lit, les genoux dans les bras, il tremblait de froid et de peur. Ses dents claquaient, son souffle embuait son regard. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux. Du haut de ses six ans, il savait qu'il y avait un fantôme dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas chasser les spectres. Ils étaient immatériels, le sable n'avait pas d'emprise sur eux. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que celui-ci cesse de le tourmenter.  
Soudain la lumière s'alluma toute seule.  
- Tu sais, c'est pas pour rien qu'on a inventé le chauffage.  
Kankuro le ramenait une fois de plus à la réalité.


	23. Contraste

**Disclaimer : **Non non, le cercle chromatique m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'à Kishimoto d'ailleurs, contrairement aux persos...**  
**

* * *

**Contraste.**

Noir, comme la nuit, la terreur qui l'emplit, comme ce vide qui s'empare de chacun de ses gestes et assombrit ses traits, rend ses sourires nocifs, pires que du poison étalé sur ses lèvres aux baisers mortels.

Rouge, comme le sang versé, le Sharingan qui brille avec la colère vivace dans son cœur, la vengeance amère dans la bouche et cette putain de haine qui veut pas le lâcher.

Blanc, aussi, un peu, comme le reste d'innocence oubliée à l'orée de sa vie, comme l'espoir qu'un jour ça ira mieux. Parce qu'ils seront là, sans doute. Ensemble. Tous les trois.


	24. Sans odeur

**Disclaimer : **Euh, son rhume, il m'appartient ?... Nan, aussi à Kishimoto ?... Décidément...**  
**

* * *

**Sans odeur.**

Imaginez qu'un voile opaque vous tombe sur les yeux du jour au lendemain. Que vous ne voyez plus les distances ou les couleurs mais juste un brouillard complètement flou. Que personne ne comprend pourquoi vous ne reconnaissez plus les gens. Pourquoi vous perdez jusqu'à l'équilibre et l'intuition du déplacement. Pourquoi vous ne réagissez plus quand on vous fait signe. Pourquoi vous restez planté comme un poteau au milieu de la route en attendant qu'on vous prenne par la main pour vous guider.

Vous imaginez ?

Voilà, vous êtes à deux doigts de ce que ressent Kiba chaque fois qu'il est enrhumé.


	25. Oyasumi

**Disclaimer : **Vous croyez vraiment que Kishimoto il ferait des trucs pareils à ses persos ?...

**Note : **Comprenne qui pourra. C'est _très_ tordu.**  
**

* * *

**Oyasumi.**

Il s'était débattu.  
Il l'avait griffée. Mordue. Frappée. Il voulait pas.  
Il avait crié. Grogné. Gémi, un peu. Haleté, aussi. Il était faible.  
Il avait craqué. Les anciens voulaient les foutre dehors, tous les deux. Elle servait de prétexte. Ils l'avaient forcée à le séduire.  
Elle souriait d'un sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il était à la merci de son corps trop nu.  
Elle avait un peu envie de le tuer. Elle lui avait dit. Parce que les larmes de ses yeux blancs parlaient beaucoup.  
_ C'est pas ma faute. Ils ont menacé Hanabi. Pardon Neji, c'est pas ma faute._


	26. Lueur

**Disclaimer : **Et le titre, il est à moi, hein, le titre ?...**  
**

* * *

**Lueur.**

Et pourtant c'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait… Pas dans l'extase infinie du sang et du noir… Pas entre renard et homme, pas avec le goût âcre de la violence et de la passion à l'état brut… Pas à la naissance de la douleur… Pas là où les cris de hargne et de désir se confondaient, pas à la frontière entre la souffrance et la jouissance… Non, lui, il le voulait plus proche, moins corps à corps et plus sens à sens. Ame à âme.

Il voulait qu'il crie son nom et pas celui de son frère à abattre.


	27. Sangs froids

**Disclaimer : **On va dire qu'ils appartiennent au serpent hein.

* * *

**Sangs froids.**  
Assise sur le toit, elle a plongé avec le soleil au fond de la nuit brûlante. L'été est trop clair, elle a besoin de noirceur, elle aussi.  
Les yeux gravés dans la nuit, elle le sent sourire jusqu'ici. C'est quand la lune est pleine qu'il la préfère. Ils la contemplaient souvent ensemble.  
Elle se souvient de sa peur, quand elle l'a vu. Celui qui serait son maître. Et de sa surprise quand elle l'a entendu rire, vivre sous son masque de cire.  
Elle le connaît trop bien. Elle savait qu'il reviendrait tuer Sandaime. Elle rêvait qu'un serpent gobait le soleil. 


	28. Danse

**Disclaimer : **Ino appartient à la formation Ino-Shika-Chô, bien évidemment.**  
**

* * *

**Danse.**

Tu sais que t'es pas mort tant qu'il te reste quelque chose à faire de ta vie. C'est ce que son père lui répète jour après jour quand elle se sent faible et inutile aux yeux des autres.

Là, face à elle, c'est la grande faucheuse qui cherche à la happer. Derrière, son équipe gît, inconsciente. Cette fois, c'est à son tour de jouer. Elle est belle, cette adversaire aux traits trop purs, mais elle doit la tuer. Parce qu'ils lui font tous confiance, et que son coeur bat encore. Elle leur a promis.

Alors Ino se battra jusqu'au bout.


	29. Duplicata

**Disclaimer : **Les clones appartiennent à leur créateur. Extrapolation : Naruto serait-il un clone de Kishimoto ?**  
**

* * *

**Duplicata.**

D'un instant à l'autre, ils sont cinq, dix, cent. Mille. Identiques, à n'en plus finir, à en noyer l'horizon. Un paysage impressionnant.

Chaque fois, il rate un battement de cœur en les voyant l'entourer de toutes parts. Il s'était toujours demandé ce que ça pouvait être d'avoir un jumeau, et voilà qu'il en a une infinité rien que pour lui. Un trouble dans les yeux, l'impression de rêver, et l'adrénaline du combat à mener.

La peur de les mener à l'abattoir, parfois. Comme des frères d'un instant, il a presque l'instinct de les protéger. Ce ne sont que des clones.


	30. I was walking with the ghost

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto est l'heureux propriétaire de cette bande de tarés de la vie.**  
**

**

* * *

I was walking with the ghost.**

Je cherche la vérité. La vraie. Celle qu'il m'a promise, celle qu'ils pensent tous avoir.   
Langue de serpent est le seul à la connaître, parce qu'il s'est détaché de ce monde.   
Je suis prêt à faire comme lui pour l'obtenir. Elle m'est chère, tu sais, vitale. Plus que tu l'imagines. Elle m'expliquera tout, _ses_ folies, _son_ passé,_ ses_ raisons. Tout ce qui _l_'a poussé jusque dans ses derniers retranchements.  
Je veux savoir. Plus que _le_ tuer encore, je veux savoir.

Voilà tout ce que les yeux et le sourire indifférent de Sasuke apprirent à Sakura la nuit de sa désertion.


	31. Le plus beau métier du monde

**Disclaimer : **Si j'osais dire que, contrairement à la série qui appartient à Kishimoto, la victime était à moi ?...**  
**

* * *

**Le plus beau métier du monde.**

Dans un étrange gargouillis, l'homme s'écroula, noyé dans son propre sang. Mission accomplie.  
Il passa au bureau, remit son rapport, prit une douche aux vestiaires et rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin, il acheta un bouquet de fleurs. Ca ferait plaisir à sa femme.  
- Je suis rentré !  
Une cavalcade retentit, et un missile lui sauta dans les bras.  
- Papa, papa ! Moi aussi je pourrai être ninja comme toi, plus tard ?  
Il sourit, la déposa par terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
- Bien sûr Tenten chérie !  
Ca n'était pas la mort du déserteur qui allait l'empêcher de passer une bonne soirée.


	32. Café crème

**Disclaimer : **Tonton Kishimoto revendique, là-bas dans le fond, et il a bien raison, tout lui appartient !

* * *

**Café-crème.**

On ne voyait de lui que ses pieds qui dépassaient, prolongé pour l'un d'un mollet, et une vague touffe de cheveux blonds coincés dans le coin entre le mur et la fenêtre. Le reste était savamment planqué sous un entremêlement de couettes qui le recouvrait jusqu'au front et pendait par endroits jusqu'à terre. Malgré le grand lit de Naruto, la nuit s'était révélée pire qu'escomptée. Ils savaient déjà que dormir avec lui s'avérait périlleux à cause de sa tendance à parler et à gigoter en dormant, mais là, Sasuke et Sakura avaient failli se faire éjecter nus sur le plancher.


	33. Nothing else

**Disclaimer : **Naruto et ses coupaings appartiennent à Kishimoto.**  
**

* * *

**Nothing else.**

T'as l'air fin, à cracher ton sang, comme ça. Tu trouves pas ça un peu pathétique ? Arrête de te tortiller comme une larve, c'est moche. Sois un peu digne, bordel, c'est pas compliqué quand même.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu voulais vivre ? Laisse-moi rire ! Alors pourquoi t'es devenu ninja, hein ? Un ninja c'est fait pour mourir, tu le sais bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à ramper pour que je te sauve ? T'as signé ton arrêt de mort, t'as décidé de devenir assassin professionnel, et t'as réussi ton coup. Non vraiment, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Shikamaru.


	34. Ta vie contre la mienne

**Disclaimer : **Les jumeaux s'appartiennent-ils l'un à l'autre ? T'façon ils sont au grand chef, Kishimoto.

* * *

**Ta vie contre la mienne.**

Ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble. Dès l'enfance, on s'était évertué à les séparer, on les avait conditionnés à se haïr mutuellement. Jalousie, doute, trahison, il n'y avait rien de positif entre eux. Rien, pas de souvenirs, pas de secrets, pas de confidences. L'aîné se méfiait du cadet, le maintenait sous son joug.

La faute aux Hyûga.

Alors quand pour la première fois, Hizashi se révolta contre la Sôke et décida de son sort, pour l'amour de son frère, malgré toute sa haine, Hiashi comprit tout ce à côté de quoi il était passé en reniant le lien qui les unissait.


	35. Gargarisme

**Disclaimer : **La mue n'appartient pas qu'aux serpents, non non... Par contre les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Kishimoto, comme quoi.**  
**

* * *

**Gargarisme.**

- Kiba ? Hinata te cherche.  
- Ok dis-lui que j'a… Hm, pardon.  
- Enroué ?  
- Nan, j'm'y fais juste pas…  
- Va falloir pourtant.  
- M'en parle pas, c'te bordel… J'me demande déjà comment on peut décemment y survivre.  
- Ben pourtant, c'est faisable, regarde autour de toi.  
- Ouais…  
- Tu veux un secret ? Kakashi, il l'a plus ouverte pendant deux ans tellement il partait vite dans les aigus.  
- M'étonne pas de lui. Hey mais…  
- Quoi ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? T'as une illumination ?...  
- Kurenai, j'ai pigé pourquoi Shino il pipe jamais un mot !  
- Nan ?... T'es con toi !  
- Bah, j'l'envie quand même, personne le saura, quand il muera, lui…


	36. Sur les toits du monde

**Disclaimer :** Le titre appartient à Indochine, les personnages à Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sur les toits du monde.**

La roche était glissante, arrosée par la cascade, taillée par le temps et par la main d'un artiste en mal d'inspiration. Chacun sur la tête des ennemis figés pour l'éternité, ils admiraient la vallée qui s'étalait profondément sous leurs pas, menaçait de les engloutir à chaque mouvement. Le vent soufflait fort, chantait à leurs oreilles la mélodie du combat, les incitait à céder aux pulsions qui les meurtrissaient depuis toujours, à régler leurs comptes et à faire couler le sang pour mieux oublier qu'ils avaient été amis.

Finalement, c'était une belle journée pour affronter le passé à coups de poing.


	37. Sagesse

**Disclaimer : **Le village appartient à Shodaime, bien sûr. Tout comme Sarutobi à Nidaime. Et les Sannin, forcément, dans la suite logique des choses, à Sandaime. Wais, bon, ça n'empêche que c'est à Kishimoto, dans le fond.**  
**

* * *

**Sagesse.**

Il se souvenait de sa terreur chaque fois que son professeur le regardait de haut, promesse d'un sale quart d'heure parce que quelque chose lui avait déplu. Il n'était pas tendre.

Parfois, le frère de son maître lui disait de relâcher la pression, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de le punir encore plus sévèrement que son cadet en cas de manquement.

Sarutobi soupira. Il se demanda un instant ce que le lucide Shodaime ou le fougueux Nidaime auraient fait avec des élèves pareils. Il comprenait mieux leur sévérité. Jiraya, Tsunade et Orochimaru étaient vraiment les pires garnements de leur promotion.


	38. Salva nos

**Disclaimer : **Et cette peur-là, vous croyez qu'elle m'appartient ?... J'ai des doutes. A tout les coups qu'elle est à Kishimoto, comme les persos. C'est pas très original...**  
**

* * *

**Salva nos.**

Une fois qu'ils pensent tous l'avoir trouvée, la vraie Peur, les ninja se décrédibilisent eux-mêmes. Ils friment comme s'ils l'avaient inventée, ils essaient de la décrire en partant de clichés ridicules, à les entendre ils ont côtoyé la mort.

C'est ça qui différencie les vrais des faux. Les vrais la cherchent toujours, cette Peur, celle qui les noiera dans l'adrénaline et leur fera comprendre combien ils sont éphémères et fragiles. Ceux-là qui la connaissent, ils la taisent. Parce qu'ils savent la forme qu'elle revêt. C'est quelque chose comme une masse immense, immonde, rouge flamboyant, avec neuf queues qui battent l'air.


	39. Désordre

**Disclaimer : **Les bouteilles sont à moi... Non en fait si Kishimoto les veut, il peut les avoir aussi, m'en fous.**  
**

* * *

**Désordre.**

Le sol tanguait. Un peu. Sakura fronça les sourcils, agacée. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, celui-là ? Pouvait pas se tenir tranquille, non ? Elle buta contre une chaise. Holà, tout l'appart s'y mettait, cette fois.

Sasuke la rattrapa en plein vol.

- Saloperiiiie… j'en ai… trop marre… bafouilla-t-elle.

Il soupira, la poussa tranquillement jusqu'au lit où Naruto ronflait déjà comme un bienheureux. Elle s'effondra quasi sur lui.

D'un œil, il admira les trois misérables bouteilles qui traînaient dans la chambre dévastée par les bons soins de ses partenaires. Etait-il vraiment le seul à tenir un tant soit peu l'alcool, dans cette foutue équipe ?


	40. Promets moi

**Disclaimer : **Je revendique pas, laissons Kishimoto faire mumuse avec ses persos comme ça lui plaît.**  
**

* * *

**Promets-moi que tu mourras pas ce soir.**

Il pleut encore. L'odeur de la forêt la trouble.  
L'assomme.  
_Pourquoi c'est si rouge ?_  
Il fait froid. Elle tressaille. Elle glisse. Une chute serait mortelle...  
Il faut continuer.  
_Pourquoi c'est si dur ?_  
Elle souffle difficilement. Saute. Branche après branche.  
Elle faiblit.  
_Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?_  
Ils s'arrêtent. Brusquement. Elle vacille. Se retient. Parce qu'elle sait.  
Elle tremble.  
_Pourquoi ?_  
Ils regardent droit devant. Loin derrière eux, elle voit flou. Elle se tient le ventre.  
Le métal dans la plaie.  
_Pourquoi c'est la fin ?_  
Ses yeux blancs sont voilés. Perdus. Elle tombe.  
Ils crient son nom… Elle sourit. Trop tard.  
_Adieu ?..._


	41. Géométrie

**Disclaimer : **Ils s'appartiennent mutuellement, sisi. Donc je ne peux pas dire qu'ils sont à moi, ce qui est déjà un premier pas. De là à dire qu'ils sont à Kishimoto, hein...**  
**

* * *

**Géométrie.**

A première vue, c'est sûr, c'est Naruto le centre du groupe. Car, assoiffé d'amour, il ne peut que rallier les cœurs du peu de personnes qui le connaissent. C'est le soleil autour duquel gravitent les planètes.

Pourtant, à mieux y regarder, Sakura et son inquiétude pour ses coéquipiers pourrait bien jouer le rôle d'équilibre. Les garçons veulent la protéger, et elle cherche à exorciser leurs vieux démons.

Et, en observant bien, la façon qu'a Sasuke de garder possessivement la main des deux autres dans les siennes montre qu'en fait, c'est peut-être bien lui qui soude le triangle de l'équipe sept.


	42. Whatever tomorrow brings

**Disclaimer : **Rade d'inspi. Sont à Kishimoto.**  
**

* * *

**Whatever tomorrow brings.**

Un immense sourire, une drôle d'erreur. Des yeux rieurs, des gestes amples, libérés d'un poids. Finalement, c'est assez facile de ne penser à rien. Elle ne doutait plus.

Une blague ou l'autre. _T'inquiète pas Neji, on va tous les dégommer ! Pas vrai Lee ? _Planquer presque par réflexe un kunai supplémentaire dans le repli d'une poche. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Stupide instinct de survie.

Partir le cœur léger, à deux, laisser le troisième derrière. Oui, c'était une mission suicide. Oui, ils n'avaient pas le droit de rentrer vivant. Et alors ? Fallait pas leur demander d'être tristes non plus.


	43. Life vest under your seat

**Disclaimer : **J'ai honte mais... la voisine est à moi. Sic.

* * *

**Life vest under your seat.**

Sakura maudissait les mômes. Surtout ceux qui braillaient. Et tout particulièrement celui de ses voisins, qui pleurait depuis deux heures. Il était minuit, elle tentait désespérément de dormir un peu, et les murs en papier de cigarette laissaient passer tous les sons. Saleté.

Ah, la mère avait fini par craquer. Sakura l'entendit se lever, hurler quelque chose. Elle espérait qu'il se calmerait enfin. Les bruits qui lui parvenaient muèrent soudain en coups sourds. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Le lendemain, sa voisine fut emmenée aux urgences, gravement blessée et défigurée. Il y avait des choses que Sakura ne supportait vraiment pas.


	44. Cicatrice

**Disclaimer : **Si si, les dessins formés par les blessures de Jiraya sont à moi. Faute du reste, quoi.**  
**

* * *

**Cicatrice.**

Tsunade laissa son coéquipier s'examiner dans le miroir. Son torse était presque méconnaissable, étrange réseau de plaies vite refermées et de chairs éclatées recousues au chakra. Jiraya avait été fidèle à lui-même et s'était jeté sur l'adversaire à corps perdu. Dans quel but ? Le retenir ? Le tuer ? Le convaincre ? C'était ridicule. Personne n'avait d'influence sur Orochimaru, il n'en avait jamais fait qu'à sa tête. Mais quelque part, les ronchonnements de l'ermite aux crapauds qui le traitaient de salaud la rassurèrent : elle n'était pas la seule pour qui la désertion de cet homme haïssable resterait longtemps une épine dans le cœur.


	45. Petit déjeuner

**Disclaimer : **Pour ceux qui auraient pas deviné, les fondateurs de Konoha appartiennent au village.

**Note : **Parce que sinon, personne va comprendre... Nidaime est le frère de Shodaime. Ca vous aide ?**  
**

* * *

**Petit déjeuner.**

Il plongea sa cuillère dans son bol. L'en sortit. La porta à sa bouche. La trouvait fort petite, quand même. Il la regarda. Observa son reflet. La retourna. Sourit à son visage à l'envers. Bizarre.  
Le soleil se levait sur la forêt. Oisillons hors du nid. Craquements de branches. Ca, pour être paisible, c'était paisible.  
Il verrait bien deux, trois gosses courir ici et là. Comme ça. Rire. Sauter. Pleurer, un peu. Grandir, quoi.  
Ouais, il se verrait bien vivre ici. Il en parlerait à son frère, à l'occasion.  
Il retourna à son repas. Fini de rêvasser. Une mission l'attendait.


	46. Le dernier cadeau du Yondaime

**Disclaimer : **Au-dessus de Shodaime, il y a Kishimoto.

**Note : **J'ai séché pour le titre...

* * *

**Le dernier cadeau du Yondaime.**

Tout le monde connaissait le puissant clan Hyûga. Leur ancien concurrent direct était les Uchiwa, mais ceux-là, on n'en parlait plus. Il y avait aussi les Akimichi, les Aburame, les Nara, les Yamanaka, et tous les autres qui revendiquaient plus ou moins leur importance.

Et puis il y avait celui dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence, malgré qu'il soit le plus puissant du village. Il venait directement du Shodaime, et avait été transmis d'instructeur à élève depuis lors, sans forcément que ça se sache.

Au moins, il y avait un point sur lequel Naruto avait raison : il deviendrait Hokage.

Par héritage.


	47. L'éclatant a perdu son sourire

**Disclaimer : **Y'a une date de péremption, pour la propriété qu'a Kishimoto sur ses personnages ?...

* * *

**L'Eclatant a perdu son sourire.**

Il avait tout fait pour son village. Jusqu'à ce que l'arthrite s'empare de lui. On lui avait alors accordé sa retraite.  
_Et il tombait en décrépitude…_  
Si Kakashi le voyait, il rirait bien. Loin le temps où ses efforts étaient reconnus et admirés, il n'y avait plus que la stèle des Morts au Combat pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait été.  
_Ils étaient tous tombés avant lui._  
Sa solitude lui pesait. Un peu.  
_Un ninja, ça ne vit pas longtemps._  
Dans un sens, la Panthère de jade de Konoha était déjà enterrée, oubliée, elle aussi.  
_Mieux vaut être mort qu'inutile._


	48. Ah vous dirais je maman

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto, lalalala... Quoique, il aurait pas grand-chose à faire d'un test lui. Bah...

* * *

**Ah ! vous dirais-je maman…**

_"Et donc, les périodes menstruelles sont calculables de façon assez régulière par la prise de température de…"  
Ino se cacha derrière ses mains pour pouffer, tandis que Sakura regardait fixement le banc, toute rouge. Leur professeur parlait de choses vraiment gênantes, parfois, en classe.  
"Les filles, un peu d'attention voyons ! Je sais que vous n'avez pas encore l'âge de ce genre de choses, mais c'est très important pour une kunoichi de savoir quand elle est féconde !"_  
Sakura poussa un soupir. Sa prof avait raison. Elle contempla son ventre avec une once de regret et jeta le test de grossesse.  
Positif.


	49. Adolescence

**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto devrait pas laisser traîner ses jouets partout...

* * *

**Adolescence.**

A se demander si la malchance les poursuivait, ou si Naruto en faisait simplement de trop. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le chakra de Kyûbi faisait trembler le sol, et Yamato, affaibli, avait du mal à le contenir. A noter : éviter de parler de Sasuke pour motiver les troupes…

Lorsque, enfin, les queues destructrices disparurent, l'adulte s'écroula au sol, épuisé, face au gamin à l'état plus ou moins similaire. Ils se sourirent, un peu crispés, et Yamato crut lire dans les yeux du réceptacle cette fierté de voir son instructeur à terre à cause de lui.

Sale gosse.


	50. Genèse

**Disclaimer :** Je revendique quand même l'embryon de scénario trouvable là-dedans. Le reste... reste à Kishimoto.

**Note :** Je pensais en faire une loooongue histoire, mais ma muse a arrêté de chanter sous ma fenêtre. Ce drabble peut être mis en relation avec Atomic Sky, peut-être aussi avec Akatonbo (une affaire de personnages récurrents, tout ça).

* * *

**Genèse.**

Personne à Konoha ne se souvient de la raison du massacre de Kyûbi. Ils ont oublié, et ceux qui savaient se sont tus.

Dans le ventre de son petit-fils, le renard rumine. Victime du sadisme malsain de Yondaime, désormais c'est lui le méchant de l'histoire. Alors que cet enfant de putain s'est moqué de lui, alors que, fiancé à sa fille aînée Libellule, il a joyeusement engrossé sa cadette, Chidori.

Par bribes de rêves, il tente d'ouvrir les yeux de ce Naruto qu'il déteste. Pour qu'au moins une personne sache que le Hokage était loin du héros droit et intègre.


End file.
